Dauntless Academy of Ski and Snowboard
by thatdauntlessgirl
Summary: Tris is amazing at skiing and gets accepted in the Dauntless Academy of Skiing and Snowboarding. She meets a mysterious ski instructor that catches her attention. Four Tris
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic and it is a story about how Tris is an amazing skier and goes to an academy where a mysterious ski instructor catches her attention.**

**I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

"Welcome little cupcakes to Dauntless Academy of Ski and Snowboard. My name is Max Betta and I am the founder of this Academy. If you are here that means you have talent like no other ,and I hope that you will treat this opportunity very grandly. Let us hope that you will make it! Enjoy your lunch."

Well that was a lovely introduction. How am I supposed to make friends? In high school Tris Prior was that quiet girl with an athletic talent. ARRGGGG!

~ Page Break ~

I walk to the main dorm building of the academy to get my room arrangements. I hope I'm with someone nice.

"Hi everyone my name is Tori and I am the housekeeper of this house. Here is your dorm arrangements:

Marlene and Shauna

Tris and Christina

Molly and Myra"

Ok so who is Christina? I hope that she is nice.

Suddenly I bump into a pretty girl with short chesnut hair, hazel eyes and brown skin.

"Omigod I am so sorry! I'm Tris."

"Oh that's ok, I'm Christina and I think that your my roommate."she says.

"Cool! Lets go find Tori and get our keys."

"Hey girls"says Tori, "You guys are in room 355 on the 3rd floor.

"Thanks!" we both say as we walk toward our room.

Dauntless Academy is truly beautiful, from the outside it is a red stone building with flowers and bushes and lots of trees and on the inside there are tile floors and wide hallways decorated with bookshelves, plants, and pictures.

On the walk to the elevator, there is a really awkward silence between us. I decide to break it.

"So Christina, tell me about yourself." I say, trying to sound as happy as possible.

"Well I come from a small town in Colorado called Redcliff, it is a really nice town. I have one little sister and I love dogs. Skiing is my passion and I try to go every weekend to Vail to ski, and I LOVE shopping! What about you?"

"Ok," I begin, " I am from a town in the Bay Area called Los Altos and every weekend my family drive the 4 hour drive to Lake Tahoe. I love skiing so much, I have a brother named Caleb, he's here for snowboarding, and I do soccer in the summer and fall when I have the chance. And that's in California."

We get into the elevator and press number 3, but just before it closes a hand slips through, and Christina screams.

"Wait!" it yelps, and in comes a tall muscular figure with deep blue, dreamy eyes.

"Oh sorry, which floor?" I say sheepishly still gazing into those blue blue eyes.

"Um, 3"he says

"Right, we got that covered."says Christina, smirking silently. **(Is that possible?)**

We get off the elevator and I watch that boy or man walk past me, and...

"Ouch!" I cried, oh great, I walked into a flower pot. Good job Tris, embarrass yourself in front of the hot guy.

I look over to him and I see him smirking and I look at Christina who is smirking as well. I glare at Christina, which just makes her laugh harder.

We walk towards are room and I fumble with the key, finally it pushes through. I open the door and walk in. It is a one bedroom room with a on suite bathroom and a large living area with a kitchen. It has two sofa's and a flat screen TV as well as a mini fridge and a treadmill.

"Wow" I breath.

"I know right!" says Christina. "Ok so I checked in the bedroom and there are two beds with beanbags and a really nice closet and a dresser."

"Um, I... you can have the closet and I'll have the dresser, I don't have many clothes." I say.

"Well we have to change that, Tris! I think that we are going to be really good friends."

"Ya" I smile, " me too. Lets go to dinner. I'm starving, I've heard DA (Dauntless Academy) has AMAZING cake"

It has been one day and I have one friend, one crush and one amazing year of SKIING ahead of me.

**A/N: Well I hope that you like it please review! It will get better!**

**xxoo**

**that dauntless girl **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Plz tell me what else I should write about - should I add Lynn to the story? Plz review and tell me! ;)**

Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

Christina and I had just gotten dinner, I think most of the people here eat a lot because of all the workouts and skiing that they do, well at least I certainly do. Christina spots someone that she knows, a boy, I think his name is Uriah, I saw him yesterday, riding on a suitcase with a older boy yelling "Uriah Chavez you get your fat butt back here!"

We went to sit with them, everyone stared at me with a weird expression on their faces.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh, sorry everyone, this is Tris Prior, she is from Los Altos, CA and is a great skier."says Christina. I give her a thankful look.

"Cool, hi Tris my name is Uriah and this is Marlene, Shauna, and Will,"pointing at each person. "So which group are you in? I'm in 2 just like they are."

"Well, I don't know, is there a difference? There are groups?" I say. What is going on? Groups? What on earth is that? Is there a test? Will I be in the same group as them?

_Just calm down Tris, maybe they just haven't gotten to me yet._

"Ya," says Marlene."So how old are you? It's based on age, dummy, stop freaking out."

"Oh, ok, and I was not freaking out, I was just thinking." I say, hoping that they would believe me.

"Ya right," says Christina, "You're lying."

_Dang it what do I do?_

"Fine, maybe I was." I sigh, and Shauna gives me a look of sympathy.

"It's ok, you'll be fine, if you are here then you must be amazing." Shauna says.

~Page Break~

The next morning I wake up to the sound of Christina screaming.

I jump out of bed. "What, who died? Are you ok? On the scale of one to ten, one being hugs and ten being hospital?"

"MOTHS!"Christina had the look of pure horror on her face.

"Huh? Moths? Your afraid of moths?" I started to laugh. Christina and I were becoming really good friends, but seriously moths?

"Stop it! They are so scary! Those wings and feet and they can sneak up on you and catch you by surprise and fly into your ears and.." She shudders.

"Okk..." I say. I should probably change the subject." Lets go to breakfast. We need to talk to Tori about the groups, and today is our free day before training, lets go skiing!"

We walk to breakfast, when Christina says, "Please don't tell anyone about the moths, it's sorta a fear I don't want anyone to know about k bestie?"

Wow she called me her bestie!YAY!

"Sure of course!" I say. Then add "bestie"

She smiles and we walk into the dining room again and look at the breakfast buffet. I get some toast, a glass of orange juice, and some yogurt. We walk towards the table where Uriah, Marlene, Shauna and Will greet us.

"Heya!"says Uriah smiling."So wanna go skiing with me and Will today?"

"I'm not really sure, me and Christina were going to go."I respond.

"No, Christina and I."says Will. Huh? He sounds exactly like Caleb, always correcting me with grammar, and spelling, and come to think of it, life.

"Right."

"No Tris it's fine, Marlene, Shauna and I are going to go shopping at the mall." says Chris.

"Ok, what time do you wanna meet? Well, me and.. wait Chris and I need to go to Max to find out our groups and then I need to get my stuff." I say to Uriah.

"Well ok, I need to go see my brother Zeke, he's a coach, and also need to go and get my stuff and I think that Will needs to as well. Let's meet in the locker room." Uriah says.

With that, Christina and I get up and dump our trays and go to find Max.

~Page Break~

I walked into the dorm and put on some cream, my under armour, my north face pull over white fleece, and my burton black ski pants. I take my phone ,the keys, my wallet, hand warms, goggles, my neck warmer, my gloves and my helmet. While I walk out I scream a goodbye to Chris and grab my jacket.

I walk into locker room, a room where there are hundreds of locker, duh, each with the skier or snowboards name in which they put their skis, poles and boots, for skiers. There are benches and a vending machine. Uriah isn't here though so I decide to get ready.

I put on my black neck warmer and my black ski jacket decorated with pink flames at the bottom. I put on my ski boots and buckle up the first buckle, do the strap up and pull my ski pants over them and undo the bottom zip on the pants to make them wider.

I take out my helmet, and put my gloves into it and wait on the nearest bench for Uriah. Suddenly, Hot Elevator Guy comes in. His deep blue eyes land on me and I blush, I don't even know why I'm embarrassed. Seriously, he's just looking at me, not asking to marry him. Come on Tris, get your act together!

He still gazes at me his eyes on mine and mine on him. We keep our eyes like this for quite a long time until..

"Hey Tris sorry I'm late ,my ass of a brother wanted to come too. So I said he could, if that's ok with you!"Uriah tells me.

Hot Elevator Guy blinks first and I blush and look down. Ya right Tris he is so out of your league.

"Oh hey Four! What are you doing here?"says Uriah.

They know each other? His name is Four, like the number? Huh? Does everyone know Hot Elevator Guy but me?

"Oh ya Tris this Four, my Zeke, my brother's best friend. Four this is Tris. She is new. But then I am too. We know each other cuz my mom dragged me here to pick up Zeke a few times and ya we met and stuff."

"Oh hello Tris."Hot Elevator Guy/Four says. His voice low and surprisingly comforting.

"Hi there."I say my voice really sqeaky. Good job now he thinks that you sound like a chipmunk. Great going Tris.

"And Uri I was just getting my gloves, I think that I left them here yesterday. Here they are."Four picks up his gloves, walks out and then sticks his head in again and says "See you round Tris."and walks away.

"Ya sure just forget me! Thanks!"Uriah screams.

I laugh. And then Uriah started to laugh as well, a bubbly laugh that filled the room. I loved it. Back at home, couldn't be myself with the people there. Here I can be who I truly am.

"Hello dear world, the most amazing man has just entered the room."says a boy who looks like Uriah, the same brown skin, the same emerald eyes, but alot taller and older.

"No Zeke, he's already here."says Uriah smirking."Oh ya and this is Tris, the girl I was talking to you about.

"Cool, hey Tris, I'm Zeke."

"Oh, hey Zeke. So I guess you and Uri are brothers, am I right?"

"Ya sadly."says Uriah. Zeke starts to make a fist and then rubs it in Uriah's hair and then says:"Take it back, take it back!"

"OK, OK fine I take it back!" Uriah screams.

~Page Break~

"Ok so Will will meet us near the lift to the racing course."says Uriah.

"Cool" I reply

While we wait for the ski lift, I think about Four. I mean he was staring at me was well, right? So that must mean something. I think. Does this mean that he likes me? Or maybe it means that I had something on my face. Oh no!

"Tris come on! It's our turn to get on!" Zeke says. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing, I just dozed off. Ok, let's go!"

"Hey! You guys wait for me!"someone screams.

I look back. Ok it was Will. Uriah says something to Will and he blushes while Uriah smirks. What were they talking about?

~Page Break~

We get to the top of the lift. I mean it's not like there's that many people. This mountain is DA only. It's so that we can train and ski for fun.

Uriah, Zeke, Will and I get off and ski towards the racing course.

"Ok, I will go first, then Uriah and then Zeke and finally Tris." says Will.

"Sounds good to me." I say and Uriah and Zeke nod.

Will starts, he is really good, but he is sticking his butt out, which will make it tiring for him after a while. Uriah follows, he is really good as well but doesn't bend down enough, he could use a bit of work with that. Zeke follows, he is amazing. He has no flaws, but I can do better.

"Come on Tris, show us what you got!"yells Uriah.

"Are you scared newbie?"screams Zeke, laughing. Uriah pokes him in the ribs and he stops.

"Hell no!" I scream.

I start. I first start to skate to get my speed up, and then begin to turn around the flags. I make sure to keep my shins pressed against my boots and make sure that my poles are in the right position. I finally finish.

When I hockey stop in front of the three boys they are amazed.

"Omigod Tris you are amazing where did you learn to ski like that?" Uriah screams hands on his head amazed.

I blushed and looked down.

"No seriously, Tris I have been coaching for 2 years and I have never seen such talent."says Zeke.

Will just stands there with his mouth open.

On the way back, Zeke talks to Uriah and Will and all I hear is:

"She will give Four a run for his money. She is amazing."

I beam to myself. But what does that mean? Is Four really good? Or maybe I'm better than I think.

**A/N: Well I hoped that you guys liked it. I will update tomorrow, I'm not going to ski. I'm in Lake Tahoe! YAY. I've been here for like 4 days now though. Plz review and like!**

**xxoo**

**that dauntless girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope u like it! **

**Disclaimer: I am 12, is Veronica Roth? I think not! Therefore I am not her. **

Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

"Tris, get up! Get up! Fine I'm going to breakfast without you."Christina screams.

"Go away! I'm tired!" I groan.

"There are chocolate chip pancakes today!"Christina says.

"Huh what!"I say. I'm awake now. I love the pancakes."Wait! Chris!" I groan.

"Ok, you should have seen your face when I mentioned those pancakes." she laughs.

"Shut up."I say. Chris laughs and says " Hurry up then."

I get up, go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face and dry it. I go over to my wardrobe and decide on a pair of black skinny jeans, a gray tank top and a flowy grey shirt. I get my flats and out them on, but on completely. **(You know when the heals of you feet aren't in the shoes.) **

"Chris come on!"I scream and walk out. Chris catches up and talks to me about how group 2 is going to be so fun with Uri, Marlene, and Shauna.

"I can't wait to train with Will!" she says and then sighs dramatically.

My head whips around. "Huh? You like Will?"

"Ya! Keep up Trissy! Those blue eyes and his blond hair. Omigod he is so cute!"

"Ok Chris, whatever you say, and don't call me that!"

We get in line and I take a tray. At the end, 2 chocolate chip pancakes and a cup of yogurt are on my tray. I grab a bottle of water and sit next to Uriah and Shauna.

"So," I begin, "What are we doing today?"

"Well I think that we are -"Uriah starts.

"So first the amazing trainers, me and Four," Zeke sits down across from Uri, and gestures to Four and himself, Four sits next to him, looking bored.

"Four and I!" Will says, annoyed.

"Ok,"Zeke says,"_Four and I _will take you guys to the training room where you will be split up into group 1 and 2. You guys already know them so that will be easy, and then group 1 will go to the slopes and group 2 will be in the training room doing work on their skills on skis."

"Ok, that's great, come on Chris lets go!" I say, wanting to get away from Four.

"Um, ok." Chris gives me her look the _what are you doing?_ look. "Bye Will!" she smiles flirtatiously and jogs to catch up with me.

"Ok what was that all about?" She says. "OK so I saw Four looking at you!"

Was he? YAYA! "Did he really? Ya right." I say. She's just making that up. Right?

"Omigod!" Chris squeals. "You like him don't you?" she whispers. I blush and look down.

Was he really looking at me? I look back and he is staring straight at me. That is a good thing. I blush and say to Chris, " I don't know, ok? He is so out of my league. Just drop it, ok?"

**Four's POV**

I sit next to Zeke and hear him talking about some sorta thing about group 1 and 2. Well I have group 2. I see a little blond figure eating chocolate pancakes, I look up and see Tris. Of course! How could I forget! She was in the locker room with Uri.

I see the girl next to her, with brown hair and hazel eyes, looking at me. _Shoot! _Did she notice me staring at Tris? I really hope not.

Suddenly Tris says something about going. Huh? She takes the girl with her. Christina, I think. When they are walking away, I see Christina whisper something to Tris and Tris blushes and looks down and looks at me. Her eyes land on me and looks back toward Christina and says something. Christina smiles and they walk away in silence. Where they talking about me?

"OK Zeke lets bounce. We'll see you later." I say

"Wait one sec." says Uriah." Zeke, Will and I need to tell you something. Ok so you know that girl Tris?" Yes I know her. "Ok,"Uriah continues, "She is amazing at skiing. She goes so quickly and -"

"She has the most amazing technique and I think that she may be better that you." finishes Zeke. Huh? No one is better than me at skiing. I train so hard and I am the best in this academy.

"Dude, seriously, she will give you a run for your money." Will says.

"Guy's she can't be that good." I say. Who is this girl. How have I never noticed her before?

~Page Break~

**Four POV**

Zeke and I walk into the training room and see everyone already there. I see Tris in the conner talking to Marlene, Christina and Shauna. Is she really that good? I don't believe it.

"Ok people gather around us!" Zeke shouts.

"Hello everyone! My name is Four and this is Zeke and we are your instructors."

"Four, like the number?"says a girl with red hair and lots of freckles."Smart name."

"Excuse me, what is your name?" I say with my instructor voice.

"Molly." she whimpers.

"Well, Molly, yes my name is Four, like the number, is that a problem?" I say.

"No." she says and shut's up.

"Ok so everybody there are 2 groups, which you already know and Group 1 is with Zeke and Group 2 is with me. If you are with Zeke then you will go to the locker room and get your stuff and you will go skiing, on the downhill course, to see your ability. Group 2 you will be in the training room and will be do aerobic work and other exercises to make you a better skier. You will switch around every day for 4 days and we will be assessing you." I say.

"So, group 1 come with me and group 2 stay here." says Zeke.

Everyone goes to their groups and I am left with Marlene, Uriah, Will, Shauna, Peter, Molly, Al, Christina, and Tris.

"Ok group 2 go up to your rooms and get into running wear, you have 10 minutes." I say and they scurry off.

**Tris POV**

Chris and I return to our dorm and I get out my skin tight black running shorts, put them on and find my black sports bra. I go to the bathroom to out it on and then find my grey athletic tank top and pull it on. I find ankle socks and my black and grey nikes and put them both on.

We start to walk out and I grab my water bottle and then jog to catch up with Chris and we return to the training room. Marlene and Shauna are already there.

"Hey Tris! Hey Chris! Please tell Shauna here that Lindsey Vonn is better than Tina Maze." Marlene says to us.

"Omigod, seriously Shauna? Lindsey Vonn is an amazing skier! She won gold for downhill in the Winter Olympics and bronze for Super-G." I say.

It's true! Lindsey Vonn is so experienced. She is my role model.

"No, guys, Tina Maze beat Lindsey Vonn for the Super-G, she got silver." Shauna says, trying to convince us. Pshh. Like I would think any skier was better than Lindsey Vonn.

"Come on everyone! Ok so first we are going to do aerobic work. So everyone start stretching!" Four says. I start to stretch my calfs and my stomach. Four comes over and puts his hands on my stomach and says in a low voice, "Always keep tension here." And then he walks away. Even when he left, I can still feel his hand on my stomach.

"Ok now we are going to run laps. I am going to time you and I hope that your time will get better during these 2 lessons." Four starts."Everyone over here on the track line. I want 5 laps and I will stand here and tell you your time."

I start to run and by the end I did them in 4 min 27 sec. That's pretty good considering this is my first day. I came first in the group.

"Good job, Tris! That's really good! Why aren't you boys this good? Bringing down our gender!" Four screams.

I can't help but laugh when Uri says, "Oh ya let me see you do better!" Four looks at him and says, "Maybe later."

Three hours pass and we are all exhausted. I mean seriously there were things like holding weights and running up a slope. How is that supposed to help you to ski?

~Page Break~

The day finally got to the evening and we were all eating dinner, tacos, my favorite **(I am in a serious relationship with guacamole)** and Zeke says, "So little children, Max just told _Four and I_ that 10 people are going to be picked for a trip to Salt Lake City to train for the Olympics. Four and I are going to train you guys so you people better work hard. We have no favorites."

Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Will, Chris, and me drop their food.

"WHAT?" we all scream. People look at us like we are crazy. We probably are.

"What? Why? Who? When? Where? How?" says Uri.

Four looks amused. "So we got a chalet in Salt Lake City ski in and ski out for Alta. Max said that we could stay there for 2 weeks."

"Ok I have an idea lets play truth or dare." Zeke says.

"No." I say. I have a really bad background with truth or dare.

"Please Trissy." says Chris, making puppy dog eyes. "I won't take you shopping for a week."

"Deal." I say. What? It's a good deal. I hate shopping."Where are we going?"

"To my apartment of course." Zeke says.

We walk to his apartment, since he is an instructor he has his own apartment. We all sit down and go over the rules, if you don't want to do something, you have to remove one item of clothing - socks and shoes don't count. Zeke says that he would go first.

"Four truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"OK, I dare you to go skiing tomorrow, during training, shirtless."

"Do I have to?" Four asks. We all nod. "Fine."

**A/N: Plz review with ideas of truth or dare. Thanks! I will update tomorrow or tonight, depending on the reviews I get.**

**xxoo**

**that dauntless girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I will use those ideas.**

**Hope you like the chapter and Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer - I am not Veronica Roth, therefore I don't own Divergent.**

Chapter 4

**Tris POV**

"Fine." Four says.

Omigod. Why would you do that?

"Ok, so my turn." Four starts and looks around the room searching for a victim. Please don't me. His eyes land on me."Tris, truth or dare?" Um, well I don't want him to think that I am a wimp so, "Dare." I say firmly.

"Ok, so I hear that you are a good skier." Four says.

"Ya?"

"Ok, so I dare you to compete with me down the race course. Tomorrow."

Uh oh. "OK?" I say. Gosh this is scary. "What time do you meet?"

"After training. And everyone here has to witness."

"OK then," How do I choose? Will, I will help out Christina." Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Will says.

"WIMP!" Uriah screams. I slap his arm and he rubs it and pretends to die.

I smile and say, " Who is your crush?"

"Ch-na" he whispers.

"What was that?" I say and cup my ear.

"I LIKE CHRISTINA OK?" Will screams and then looks at the floor, blushing so red he looks like a tomato. Christina gets up, sits next to him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Ok," Will says smiling and holds Christina's hand, "Zeke truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Zeke yells, and gets up and then says, "ME ES NO WIMP!" in a Spanish accent.

I chuckle.

Will looks up, as if deep in thought and says "Ok, I dare you to, walk to the Pit, and then take off your shirt, start singing the teletubbies theme song while swinging your shirt around your head.

Huh? That is a weird dare!

So Zeke walks to the Pit, everyone follows and he starts. He takes off his shirt and starts to throw it around his head and shakes his hips,

_"Over the hills_ _and far away tellitubbies come to play_

_one one two two three three four four five five_

_tellitubbies!_

_time for tellitubbies _

_time for tellitubbies_

_dinky winky, dipsy, la la, po, PO!_

_tellitubbies, tellitubies, say _

_HE - LO!_

_AO"_

Every person in the Pitt stares at him and everyone is laughing so hard. I laugh so hard I really need to pee.

We all walk back to the apartment and it's Zeke's turn.

It's 9 and we are still playing. I am in my underwear because I refused to call Caleb and tell him I was pregnant and I really didn't want to tell everyone who my first kiss was because I don'y have one. Uriah is topless for refusing to lick the wall. Shauna is also in her underwear for not punching Zeke in the balls and for refusing to rename herself Gertrude. Marlene is fully dressed, lucky girl. Chris is topless, for not wanting to not use makeup for the week. Zeke is in his boxers, he didn't want to marry Molly, and didn't want to kiss Four. Will is fully dressed, lucky him. And Four is in his boxers for refusing to tell us his real name and not kissing Max.

Me and Chris just had a drinking contest, I won! It was her turn.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say, feeling dizzy.

"Hey Zeke,do you happen to have a karaoke machine?" Chris slurs.

"Ya, why?"

"Just get it out."

Chris walks to me, and whispers, "You helped me get my crush so I will help you."

"Ok, Tris I dare you to sing Mr. Saxobeat by Alexandra Stan to Four.

What?

Everyone laughs.

"Fine." I mumble."Zeke, get it out."

"A-okay!" Zeke yells.

The music starts.

_You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet_

_Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat._

_Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet_

_Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat._

_You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet_

_Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat._

_Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet_

_Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat._

I point at Four, and start to shake my hips.

_Oh oh oh girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah..._

_Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah..._

_Oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah..._

_Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah..._

I keep on shaking my hips and then start to snake to the ground, eyes still on Four.

_Mr. Saxobeat, Mr. Saxobeat._

_Hey sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me_

_My dirty boy, can't you see, that you belong next to me._

_Hey sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me_

_My dirty boy, can't you see, you are the one for meeeee._

I jump infront of Four and then I start to walk around him, in my underwear and then start to touch his chest while walking.

_You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet_

_Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat._

_Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet_

_Makes me move like a freak._

_Oh oh oh girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah..._

_Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah..._

_Oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah..._

_Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah..._

I then jump back on stage and start to dance like a crazy animal.

_You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet_

_Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat._

_Make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet_

_Make me move like a freak_

_You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, Mr. Saxobeat._

_You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, Mr. Saxobeat._

I then go up to Four and smile and walk up to Chris and I say, "How's that for singing?"

Everyone starts to cheer. I bow and we sit down again.

~Page Break~

Chris and I wake up in the morning, and be both have hangovers. I get a glass of water and take some headache pills. I go to the bathroom and take a shower, a get out, still drying my hair and I see Chris standing on the desk sing Paradise by Coldplay.

"What are you doing?" I say.

"Singing." Chris slurs.

Oh no. She is drunk.

"Christina, your drunk." I say.

"I know."she says. Then runs to the bathroom and throws up.

We walk to breakfast and have to rush to eat, we have to go back to the dorm. I notice that this really hot today so I don't bother to but on my fleece. I put on my under armour and then my burton black ski pants. I take my phone, walet, and some chapstick. I get my helmet, goggles and my gloves. I grab my DA ski jacket, with my name written on the back and number 6 and Dauntless Academy right on the right side on my chest.

"Ok Chris. I'm ready!"I scream.

We walk out and go to the locker room. I put on my neck scarf and them my jacket. I put my phone into the pocket and my walet in the other. I keep my chapstick and put some on. Then I put it back in my locker. I put on my boots and then I find Chris and we go to the mountain. We meet Four and everyone else there and Four says something about doing racing and having ranks at the end of the 4 day session. Blah blah blah blah.

Finally he says, "Lets go." About dang time.

I put on my new Blizzard Crush IQ-Max Skis and get my , Marlene and I sit on a lift, and Will, Uriah and Four on the other. When we get to the top of the hill, We are put into pairs. Oh great, I'm with Peter.

Chris and Uriah go first. Uri wins. Marlene and Molly go next, Marlene wins. Will and Drew go next, Drew wins.

And then it's my turn.

**Four POV**

It was Tris's turn. I put her with Peter because I think that he could beat her. She starts. She starts to skate a bit to pick up her speed and then she goes. She turns and turns and turns. Her speed making every flag go forward with the wind behind her. She creams Peter.

When she finishes, two things cross my mind.

1. Dang that girl is good! 2. I'm screwed.

She is going to beat me! How am I ever going to live with the shame? I mean after last night, when she sang to me, I sorta thinks that she likes me. Yay! Huh what, no. Not _yay_ you are Four. You never fall for girls.

Right?

"Tris! Tris!" I say.

"Ya?"

"You did really good."

"Thanks."

"So you ready to get creamed?" I say. Please beat her. Please beat her.

"Psh.. Like that will ever happen."

Zeke runs up and tell us to hurry up and that he can't wait for us to compete. Ok lets get this over with. The gang gets on the lift and we ride up.

"READY?" screams Uriah.

Yes I am ready.

"SET!"

"GO!"

We start. I feel the adrenaline rushing.I love skiing. Before I know it I'm done.I hockey stop at the bottom, and seconds after that, I see Tris come to a stop.

I WON!

"Good job, Four." says Tris.

"Ya, not bad yourself."

**A/N: OK that's it everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. I have fourtris fluff planned for next chapter!**

**xxoo**

**that dauntless girl**


End file.
